Love Conquers all
by charmed7thheaven
Summary: How 2 couples go through trouble and come up on top.
1. Characters

Characters for this story.

(A/N: I don't own any characters from glee itself or the last names.)

 _ **Pierces**_

Russell Pierce

Judy Pierce

Brittany Pierce 15

Quinn Pierce 7

 _ **Lopez's**_

Dr. Shawn Lopez

Shelby Lopez

Joanne Lopez (Joey)

Adam (Bear) Lopez

Noah (Puck) Lopez 16

Santana Lopez 16

Rachel Lopez 10

 _ **Other Characters**_

Sue Sylvester

William Scheuster

Sara Lee Evans 15

Sam Evans 8

Mercedes Jones 15

Blaine Jones 8

Sugar Hymith 7

Finn Hudson 17

Kurt Hudson 11

Michael Chang 16

Tina Chang 7

David Karofsky 17

Azimo Adams 17


	2. Glee tryouts

**"Take a Bow"**  
 **(feat. Finn & Kurt Hudson)**

(Finn)

Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
Hey, standing' ovation,  
Ooh Ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah. 

(Kurt)  
You look so dumb right now,  
Standing' outside my house,  
Trying' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out.

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
but you put on quite a show (oh),  
(Kurt)

You really had me going',  
But now it's time to go (Finn: oh),  
(Finn)

Curtain's finally closing',  
that was quite a show (Kurt: oh),  
Very entertaining',  
(Kurt)

But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take a Bow, ohm ohm.

 **"Beth" (Ft. Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and Mike)**

(Sam)

Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound

(Tina)

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

(Mercedes)

You say you feel so empty  
that our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
and you're always there alone 

(Sam)

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

(Blaine)

Beth I know you're lonely  
and I hope you'll be alright  
Cause me and the boys will be playing all night

 **"The Boy Is Mine" (Ft. Rachel and Sugar)**

 _(Rachel)_  
Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
(Sugar)  
Uh huh, sure, you know you look kind of familiar  
(Rachel)  
Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name  
(Sugar)  
Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name  
(Rachel)  
I just wanted to let you know, he's mine  
(Sugar)  
Uh,no, no he's mine

 _(Rachel)_  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine 

_(Sugar)_  
I think it's time we got this straight  
let's sit and talk, face to face  
there is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
are you insane 

_(Rachel)_  
See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me  
because you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me

 **"So Emotional" (Ft. Santana and Brittany)**

 _(Santana)_  
I don't know why I like it; ha  
I just do

ooh, ooh. He  
I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Living' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head

(Brittany)  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you want to make me feel so good?  
I've got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you

 _[Santana and Brittany]_  
I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **"Can't Fight This Feeling"**  
 **(feat. Noah (Puck) and Sara Lee)**

(Sara Lee)

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
what started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

(Puck)

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

(Sara Lee) My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

 **"Don't Rain on My Parade"**  
 **(feat. Quinn and (Mike))**

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
it's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
to rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I got to fly once,  
I got to try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I got to have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a comer, (Comer)  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!


	3. Abuse

"EXCELLENT JOB EVERYONE, I WILL POST RESULTS TONIGHT!" Shelby Lopez said. At the conclusion of the message from Shelby Lopez, Brittany grabbed Quinn's small hand. They had only 15 minutes to get to their house that is 30 minutes away, and started to run toward the car. While running Quinn waved bye to Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Shelby. The drive home was quiet and Nerve-wracking. Their parents were abusers. Russell and Judy Pierce used abuse in physical, emotional and verbal ways. But they are the only living family they have left. Brittany always tried to protect Quinn but it never worked. Their father always found a way to get her and left Brittany barely touched. He knew if he hurt Quinn, then Brittany would be crushed by the fact that she couldn't protect Quinn.

They arrive home and Brittany carries the now sleeping blonde inside. They are able to get to Quinn's room to lay her down and then Brittany kisses Quinn's head and then leaves the room to go to hers. Once Brittany leaves and closes the door behind her, Russell emerges from the closet and locks both doors. He grabs the tape off the shelf over the bed. He rips a piece off long enough to go to cheek to cheek over her mouth. Not to alert Brittany too early to what he was doing. After the tape is over her mouth and partly over her nose, Quinn opens her eyes and starts to struggle seeing Russell. Russell slaps her across the face and starts calling her names while hitting and slapping her. He tosses her on the floor and then starts kicking her all over the body including her face. After a while Brittany goes to wake up Quinn. When she gets there she figures out that the door to her room is locked. So she leans her head against it to hear something but she can't hear anything. Russell unknown just keeps beating Quinn into a world of slow unwelcoming unconsciousness. Russell stands and picks Quinn back up and back on the bed. Then leaves the room but not before passing Brittany. "You may want to go take care of your sister. Who knows how long she has. For all you know she may be dead already and it would be your fault." Russell told Brittany. He walks past her and goes downstairs. She soon hears the door close and the car start. She runs to her room, and grabs her phone. She calls Noah to get him to her house ASAP.


End file.
